


Kissing Booth

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Kissing Booths, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: "Just go kiss him," Pidge said.Keith sputtered and turned to her, "I can't just go kiss him," he hissed."He's running the kissing booth, you really can just go kiss him,"





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading my Iwaoi Kissing Booth fic and I really wanted to write one for Klance

Keith could see Lance in the distance talking to a group of girls, he was glad he missed the part where Lance had to kiss them all. He sighed and handed over the prize the guy at his booth won. Pidge was standing behind him, eating a snack.

"Just go kiss him," she said.

Keith sputtered and turned to her, "I can't just go kiss him," he hissed.

"He's running the kissing booth, you really can just go kiss him, it's only $1 and for a good cause,"

Keith rolled his eyes and they landed on Lance once again, this time the group of girls was gone and Lance was kissing a boy on the lips. It was just a quick peck, like all the kisses were, but Keith could feel his stomach churning.

He sighed and went to grab the rings the last customer had tossed. He was able to distract himself for a while when a group of 5 students came and all wanted to take a turn at the ring toss. Pidge offered to help him, but Keith needed the distraction.

But after an hour Pidge was pushing him away, "It's time for your break, be back in twenty minutes,"

"I'm not supposed to go for another half hour,"

"Who cares, just go," 

Keith sighed but took off his name badge and the ridiculous striped hat he had to wear. 

"Bring me back a chocolate churro!" Pidge called out after him. 

Keith made his way around, making sure to stop by both Shiro and Allura's booths, it helped that they were right across from each other. He grabbed a chicken kabob from Allura's booth before making his way over to Shiro's strength test booth. 

Shiro was just finishing up a demonstration when Keith walked up. There didn't really need to be a demonstration, everyone knew you just hit the hammer and hoped you hit the bell but Shiro was wearing a muscle tee and everyone just loved to look at his arms. Allura had certainly enjoyed the show. Shiro sent a smile and a wave to her as he made his way to Keith. 

"You two are gross,"

Shiro hummed, "we're allowed to be, since we're dating and all,"

Keith took a bite of his chicken, "do you just make googly eyes to each other all day?"

Shiro chuckled, "yeah, but it's better than the looks you and Lance give each other,"

Keith stiffened and blushed, "I have not been making eyes at him,"

Shirk took his phone out and showed it to Keith. It was a picture message from Pidge, were Keith was looking at Lance with a lovestruck look on his face. 

Keith turned away from it, "whatever," 

Shiro laughed and patted his shoulder, "Don't be embarrassed, it's only natural to want to look at your crush. Have you gone to his booth yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to," Keith said, determined.

Shiro shrugged, "You should," 

Keith finished his chicken and pushed himself off from where he was leaning against the booth, "I'm gonna go buy some churros,"

Shiro's eyes lit up, "okay!"

Keith thought that was weird but walked down to where he knew Hunk had his booth. 

But he was surprised to find Lance there instead. 

"Keith!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Lance, what's up,"

"Hunk and I switched booths for a while. He said he was getting hot and as much as it sounds fun to be kissing people, it's kind of exhausting," Lance chuckled.

"Oh, didn't look exhausting,"

Lance flushed from the heat, "well you can't look tired when someone is about to kiss you Keith,"

Keith just shrugged, "I wouldn't know either way," he said, trying to sound non-chalant. 

"You should come by later!" Lance said, "It's for a good cause,"

Keith chuckled, "I'll just take two chocolate churros," 

"No kiss for you?" he asked, handing the churros.

Keith almost did a double take, he took the churros and avoided eye contact, "this isn't the kissing booth,"

Lance let out what sounded like a small chuckle, "right," 

Keith said bye and made his way back to his ring toss booth. He tried to calm his blush before he made it but Pidge' s eyes told him it wasn't gone yet

"So you saw Lance?" She took one of the churros and bit into it.

"You knew he was at Hunk's sweets booth?" He hissed

"Well of course I did, Hunk texted and told me, we all knew you would never have gone to the kissing booth,"

"You two are the worst,"

"Allura and Shiro were also in on it,"

Keith groaned, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because this mutual pining is getting on everyone's nerves?"

Keith just ignored her and put his badge and hat back on and got back to work.

Another hour later and Lance was back to the kissing booth, he waved at Keith when he caught him looking. Keith blushed but offered a small wave back and tried to preoccupy himself with fixing the prizes. It was an hour before the festival closed, and a Monday no less, so it was pretty empty. Pidge had been helping Keith slowly start to put everything away when she got a phone call.

"Holy shit, I completely forgot, I'll be there in 15 minutes,"

As soon as she hung up, Keith glared at her, "you're abandoning me," he said.

"I forgot I told Matt I would help him run some simulations for his class," she did look apologetic, "I can stay a little while longer and help you though," she offered.

Keith just waved her off, "don't worry about it," 

"You sure?" she asked, but was already grabbing her things.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Keith assured her, "have fun,"

Pidge threw her arms around him in a quick hug, "you're the best. You can leave early tomorrow, I promise," she called as she ran off.

Keith waved her off and went off to start putting everything off, there was only a few people here and there, most of them there looking for what booths still had some food left, no one really wanted to play any games anymore. 

"Need any help?" 

The voice startled Keith and he banged his head on the table from where he was picking up rings underneath it.

He stood up rubbing his head and coming face to face with Lance.

"I'm so sorry!" Lance apologized.

"It's no big deal," he put the rings into their storage container and started with the bottles next, Lance moving opposite him and helping him.

"Pidge left?"

"Yeah, she had some work to do,"

Lance hummed, the two worked alongside each other until the booth was fully cleaned up, only talking a couple times. Keith was always comfortable around Lance, he never felt as though he had to say something. That's one of the things Keith liked about Lance the most, aside from pretty much everything else.

"You want to help me with my booth?" Lance asked when they were finished with the ring toss.

Keith followed Lance as they made their way to the kissing booth, which only needed the few decorations put away. Lance sat down at his chair, "I'm gonna let you take this one," he said while he pulled the lockbox from underneath the table, he took all the money from it and put into an envelope to be sealed and turned in, just as Keith had done earlier. 

Keith took a deep breath before reaching into his back pocket. He grabbed a dollar bill and handed it to Lance, his face burning.

Lance looked up, a questioning look in his eyes before understanding and his mouth breaking into a wide smile. He set the lockbox and envelope on the table before standing and grabbing Keith's face, bringing him in to kiss him.

"I've been hoping for this all day," he whispered before pressing their lips together, the kiss was tentative at first, similar to the others Keith had seen Lance give all day. When Lance pulled away, Keith didn't let him go far before putting his hands on Lance's hips and bringing him back in.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for longer than a day," he told the blushing tan boy. He kissed him again, a little more than just a peck this time. He flicked his tongue at Lance's lips, causing him take a breathe and open his mouth. Keith savored the feeling and taste of kissing Lance for as long as he could. He could feel Lance's fingers in his hair and the small sighs he was breathing into Keith's mouth.

"I fucking knew it!" Pidge's voice broke them apart. Keith jumped almost a foot away. The two turned to see Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro all standing there. Shiro looking exceptionally proud, and Allura clasping her hands in joy.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hunk cried out, throwing his arms across the booth to hug Lance.

"Umm, thanks?" Lance said, blushing furiously. 

"I thought you weren't going to visit the kissing booth," Pidge teased.

Keith couldn't even look at his friends, "shut up, Pidge,"

Shiro laughed, "we'll take care of locking everything up and turning in the envelopes," he said, "you two go 'talk,'"

Keith groaned at his air quotes, but he grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him away. They were standing behind the goldfish booth, which had been cleaned up a while ago.

"They're so embarrassing," he muttered, letting go of Lance's hand and turning to the other, who was still blushing.

"Yeah, so embarrassing," Lance agreed, "but um, did you mean what you said before about the um," he trailed off, before taking a deep breath, "look Keith, I really like you, and that kiss meant a lot to me so if you weren't serious about it, please tell me now," he refused to look at Keith, instead looking off to the side and the ground.

Keith was never good with words, and he didn't know how to convey his feelings to Lance, but it was Lance so he tried as best he could, taking his hand once again, "I meant it," 

Lance's smile was bright, "that makes me so happy," he pulled Keith in with their entangled hands, "can I kiss you again?"

Keith's only response was to lean in once again and press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
